The Good Witch
by aquariawinx6
Summary: They say there's no such thing as a good witch. After a confrontation with her enemy Mirta questions whether she belongs at Alfea, but the Winx Girls are there to encourage her and boost her confidence.


**So we all know that in the second season of Winx Club Mirta transferred to Alfea, but they never talk about whether the other fairies accepted having a witch attending school with them, and a cloud tower witch at that. So this one is for all the Mirta fans out there...**

**~aquariawinx6~**

* * *

><p><strong>The Good Witch<strong>

There were sometimes Mirta regretted her decision on transferring to Alfea, not that she would ever return to Cloud Tower. It was just hard fitting in sometimes and making new friends. Other than the Winx Club not many of the other girls liked Mirta. After all she was a witch. At first her roommates Ashlyn, Deirdre, and Nolana would barely speak to her but slowly they began to trust her, she wasn't considered one of the girls but they tolerated her.

Outside of the Winx Club she did however, have one friend, Gianna. The two of them had met in a study session. The both of them were doing horribly in Professor Wizgiz's class and it was always the two of them at the study session. At first Gianna would ignore her whenever Mirta tried to hold conversation with her, but after a few weeks she warmed up to Mirta and eventually the two became friends. But still it was hard because the rest of the girls in Gianna's group of friends didn't like Mirta, mainly Amberly.

_Amberly._

Mirta frowned just thinking of the girl's name. She was popular among the sophomores. Everyone wanted to be Amberly's friends. She was good at pretty much everything. Little miss perfect. She was doing well in all her classes and on top of that she was pretty. She had long flowing blonde hair and golden colored eyes. She was fair skinned. She wouldn't be considered pale, but one might say she has skin like porcelain. And as if she wasn't pretty enough she had a nice curvy build.

Not that she, Mirta, didn't have a nice build herself, but that Amberly had all those specialist falling at her heels. They all wanted to date her. One of them was always sending her flowers, or chocolates, even love notes. And Amberly couldn't be described at all as humble. She would show them off to her friends and go on and on about all the different dates she had been taken on.

But then there was one specialists that wasn't at all interested in Amberly. Mirta smiled to herself.

_Chase._

Their relationship couldn't exactly be considered serious but the two of them had developed a really close bond with each other. But Mirta wasn't the only one that had her eye on him, so did Amberly and for the past month Amberly had been giving her hell. She would spread all kinds of nasty rumors or she would be seen flirting with Chase. Not that Chase was at all interested but still it was the principle of the matter.

"Hey Mirta!" A voice shouted to her from across the quad. "Mirta wait up!" She turned to see a short copper skinned fairy with long thick curly auburn hair.

"Not now Gianna." Mirta answered the fairy not bothering to stop.

"Look I just want to apologize for Amberly. When you get to know her she really isn't all that bad."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Gianna had given her this talk at least a million times already. It was the usual. "_She's really a nice person…She just needs to get to know you…She's just coping with you being a, well you know…" _Apparently the word witch is believed to be tabooed or something around here because no one dared to use the word, and whenever someone did people acted like they had just dropped the F-bomb.

"She went too far this time;" Mirta bringing the conversation to an end. "She has dozens of specialists following after her, but after she sees Chase is into me she suddenly makes it her number one goal in life to see to it that he chooses her over me. I've dealt with the flirting, her calling him on his phone at all hours of the day and night, but her sneaking over there to see him last night was taking it to an entirely new level. Not only could she have gotten in trouble, but so could Chase. We all know visitors aren't allowed in the boy's dorms after hours especially female visitors." _Desperate slutty, horny visitors. _Mirta thought to herself.

"Well you know Amberly has always been persistent…" Gianna began but before she could finish Mirta cut her off.

"This conversation is done Gianna." And with that she walked away.

Sometimes Mirta wished she hadn't given up dark magic because there were a few hexes and curses she would love to try on Amberly. "The stupid slut." Mirta said to herself. She looked up to see where her feet had taken her and saw that she was by the fountain. She took a seat on the edge and pulled out her transfiguration textbook. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't focus. She slammed the book shut then shoved into her backpack.

She hated to admit it to herself but she was worried. What if Chase decided he wanted Amberly instead of her. I mean she was pretty and she was a fairy. She was sure his parents wouldn't be pleased to hear their son was dating a witch. Witches were shunned by pretty much everyone in the magical world. But she was different. She didn't want to use her powers for evil; she wanted to use them for good. She wanted to prove that not all witches were evil, there were good witches too. Then she thought about what she had read in her magical defenses textbook the other day. _There's no such thing as a good witch._ Mirta sighed to herself. Maybe she shouldn't have come to Alfea.

"Hey Mirta what's wrong."

Mirta looked up to see Bloom and Stella walking her direction. "Aw its nothing, it's just hard trying to fit in around here."

Mirta told Bloom and Stella about everything that had happened with Amberly and the conversation she had with Gianna.

"Sounds like you've got the blues." Bloom said after hearing Mirta's story.

"That's nothing a little make over can't fix." Stella said excitedly. Make overs and shopping were Stella's answer to everything.

"Oh well I don't know…" Mirta said trying to politely decline Stella's offer.

"Nonsense," Stella said pulling out her cell phone to text the other girls. "You just need a day of pampering and I guarantee you'll feel all better. Come to our room in an hour we'll have everything set up and waiting for you.

"You really don't have to go through all the trouble…"

"Don't be silly. You just need a little girl time so you can talk and tell us all your troubles." Stella insisted.

"Well alright." Mirta said in defeat. Stella really knew how to wear a person down.

"This face cream is made from all natural ingredients I made it myself." Flora said as she spread the cream on Mirta's face. "It will relax your body and at the same time it makes sure your skin is getting all the vitamins and nutrients that it needs.

"It smells so pretty." Mirta said beginning to drift off into a deep sleep.

"That would be the jasmine."

"Alright so Flora's on face duty." Stella said giving out directions. "Musa and Layla you're on hair duty. Bloom and Tecna manicures and pedicures, so that leaves me to do something about her wardrobe."

"If Amberly thought she was gorgeous just wait until she gets a load of you when we're done." Musa said flipping through one of Stella's many magazines trying to find a hairstyle to fit Mirta's style.

"No more goth witch look for you." Stella said flipping through her book of designs.

"You'll be the first to model my new line of clothes." Stella said excitedly.

* * *

><p>THREE HOURS LATER<p>

"Presenting the new and improved Mirta!" Stella exclaimed excitedly bringing Mirta to the full length mirror so that she could see the new her.

Mirta could do nothing but gasp. Musa and Layla had spelled her hair so that it was longer. Her bright red hair now came to her shoulders. Flora had applied a small amount of lilac colored eye shadow and had used a glittery eyeliner. Her lips were painted a deep violet and her cheeks were a rosy red.

And then there was the gorgeous outfit Stella had made for her. She had tight hip-hugging skinny jeans with a neon purple halter top exposing her midriff so that they could see her belly ring. And she wore a cut stiletto heeled boot that came up to her calf.

"Oh my gosh!" Was all Mirta could think to say.

"And we would hate for all of our efforts to go to waste soooo…" Bloom darted towards the door. "I made a phone call and invited a certain someone over." Bloom entered the room followed by a tall lean brunette.

"Chase!" Mirta squealed before running over to give him a hug.

"You look amazing." Chase said admiring the girls' work. "Not that you weren't beautiful before."

"Oh thank you," Mirta said before kissing Chase on the lips.

"And thank you all too." Mirta said to the Winx Club.

"We just wanted everyone to see what we see when we see you." Said Stella. "And it doesn't matter what anyone says about you. It's all about what you think about yourself and what the ones who care about you most think of you. You'll never be a fairy but you're the one and only good witch."

And Stella was right. Mirta thought to herself. No matter what anyone says about her she is and remains to be the one and only good witch.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed the story. I know I had fun writing it. I'll probably do more Mirta stories and maybe explore her relationship with Chase a little more after writing this short story I kinda fell in love with the idea of the couple being together, but we'll see what happens.<strong>

**Review and let me know what you think**


End file.
